Goodbye
by Ron Weasly girl
Summary: Not goodbyes have to be said in words. MaiZuko


_**Goodbye **_

--

_Summary:_Not goodbyes are said in words. Mai/Zuko

_A/N: _I came up with this the other night while trying to fall asleep and I had to write it down, sorry its not very long :/

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Avatar cause if I did the third season would have came out in 2006, and the first episode would have had Zuko and Mai making out – on the floor.

--

He turned to face Mai, there was no way he could thank her enough for what she had done for him and his uncle. She had given him the courage to face his Uncle after he betrayed him, she had helped him rescue his Uncle from the prison cells of the palace of Ba Sin Sa, she had lied to Azula repeatedly for him, she had sneaked them both out of the palace putting her own life on the line, and she had managed to get equipment for them when they would finally ride away to find the avatar – where ever he might be.

Zuko breathed deeply as he tried to find the right words but before he could get them out Mai silenced him with a simple shake of her head, "Please don't thank me, just go." She said her voice still amazing him with its calm, and emotionless tone despite the current situation they were in, "I'll need to get back to Azula quickly so she will not suspect anything."

Zuko blinked in confusion, "You're not coming with us?"

Mai shook her head, "I can't. Azula will suspect if I leave, but this way I can lead her off track – lead her in the opposite direction."

"But what if she finds out you helped us?" Zuko asked, "Azula will suspect you."

Mai nodded, "I know, and if she does figure out then," she took a breath, "I will deal with the consequences."

Zuko stared at her in disbelief before putting his hands on her shoulders causing Mai normally white pale to turn a stunning shade of red, "No," he said firmly, "You'll be killed."

Mai shook her head trying her best to push back the blood rushing to her face, "I'll be fine."

Zuko let his hands drop lifelessly from her shoulders to his sides silently, not replying to her words of reassurance.

"Thank you, Mai." Iroh said with a smile on his face as he caught Mai in a tight hug as she sputtered, looking utterly caught off balance in his arms, "Take care." He said before pulling away from Mai, who was trying desperately to regain her dignity with out much avail.

Mai gave him a forced little polite smile as she fixed her now untidy hair, "Your welcome." She said halfheartedly, with a polite bow of her head as Iroh let out a chuckle at her extreme distress of the simply hug before bowing back politely and making his way back to the Ostrich-horse.

Mai turned back to the Fire Prince who's back was turned to her, "I should tell you." He whispered his voice low.

"Tell me what?" Mai asked though her voice and face remained emotionless there was an obvious gleam of curiosity in her dark eyes.

Zuko turned, his golden eyes locking with her dark eyes causing an involuntary shiver to run down her spine, "I should tell you," Zuko began taking a hesitant step closer towards her as Mai's heart skipped a beat causing a blush creep up her neck and onto her face, but she found she no longer cared, for Zuko had reached up with a nervously shaking hand towards her chin.

Mai inhaled sharply at his touch of his skin against her own, and she could barely hear his words when he began to speak through the dreamy haze pouring into her head and intoxicating her mind.

"How much-" Zuko continued taking a deep anxious and shaking breath, "-how much I've been wanting to do this."

The next brief but epic moments of Mai's life were the best she ever had as Zuko's lips caught her own in a soft but unforgettable kiss causing every fiber of her being, every nerve in her body to tingle as if set on fire. Proving that once and for all, he kissed a_ hell_ of a lot better in reality then in her numerous dreams.

Mai smiled against his lips as his hand slipped from her chin and was replaced at her waist while his other hand rested in the middle of her back. She could feel him hesitating to pull her closer so with a small quiet but most displeased moan she flung her arms around his neck, slamming her body against Zuko's and almost knocking him right off his feet.

When after what could have been billons of days of nothing, no Azula, no Avatar, no running, no hunting, no fire nation, no royalty - no _nothing,_ just him and her in each other's minds they pulled away from the intense kiss breathlessly.

"Goodbye." Zuko whispered softly as he untangled himself from her gently.

"Goodbye." Mai repeated taking a step back from him with a small smile on her normally emotionless face, as he walked over to the Ostrich-horse where an overly pleased Iroh was waiting for him. Zuko hopped onto the horse and flicking the reigns before looking back at Mai one last time, giving her a small smile that for once reached his golden eyes for the first time in several years.

Mai waved lightly to him her own smile still planted on her face watching him disappear into the distance, before turning away and walking back towards the palace her mind still buzzing with the events that had just took place. Slowly she reached her long fingers towards her lips pressing them against where Zuko's lips had once been, as almost to savor the kiss longer. She sighed softly before letting her smile disappear behind her emotionless mask once more as she walked closer towards the palace waiting to face Azula once more.

--

_A/N: _I'm really considering making this multi-chapter so if I can get enough reviews telling me to do so I will begin to work on that. Oh and please tell me if I made any mistakes since I didn't have much time to look over it after I was done writing it up :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
